Mi demonio personal
by TheSecretGirl-17
Summary: Una noche tranquila ¿No es así Kakashi?/ "Ka… ka…shi" Era la voz de una mujer. Un aliento caliente con una voz fría. Al igual que combinar hielo con fuego.


_**Bueno mis queridas(os) lectoras(es) este es un pequeño One-Shot que le debo a Icha-Icha Girl, quien muy amablemente me dejó traducirlo al español, ya que cuando lo leí me encanto.**_

_**Mi mentecita le cambio una que otras cosillas así que si algunas partes no tienen mucho sentido haganmelo saber.**_

_**Agradesco de nuevo a ¡Icha-Icha Girl, baby you rock!**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfruten este One-Shot.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Mi Demonio Personal.**_

El cuarto estaba oscuro, sin luz excepto por los rayos de la luna que se infiltraban por la ventana.

Con mi torso desnudo y solo unos pantalones cómodos, me tumbé de pecho en la cama. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la suave almohada que se sentía como nubes esponjosas, un momento de relajación era todo lo que necesitaba luego de un día agotador.

Muy pronto mis ojos finalmente cedieron al sueño, y me cerré del mundo que me rodeaba. De repente, antes de dormirme completamente sentí un hueco de mi lado de la cama.

Abrí los ojos en cuestión de segundos, sentí algo caliente que se encontraba detrás de mí arrecostado sobre mi espalda. Y entonces se produjo un aliento cálido en mí oído y susurró:

"Ka… ka…shi"

Era la voz de una mujer.

Un aliento caliente con una voz fría. Al igual que combinar hielo con fuego.

Me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Su cabello era de color rosa suave, y su rostro era de porcelana blanca. Ella dio luz a los ojos de esmeralda con un resplandor en fuego. Llevaba un camisón negro con un toque de terciopelo rojo en la zona del pecho con una hendidura en el centro.

Esta ropa solo mostraba sus curvas y su tanga rojo.

¡Era joven, fresca y caliente!

¡Ella era una _**súcubos***_!

Se arrecostó a lo largo de mi y se balanceaba en un movimiento sensual. Su sonrisa me hizo estar quieto mientras movía su cuerpo sobre el mío.

La visión de sus senos y sus caricias, mientras burlonamente lo exponía y continuaba con su balanceo de caderas, me hizo querer devorarla con mi fuerza. Entonces, la mujer de cabello rosa se arrastró hacía mí y me tocó la cara. Me quitó la máscara con sus labios pintados de rojo que dieron en mi columna un escalofrío. La bestia en mi me impulsó a besarla pero ella se apartó y con uno de sus finos dedos sobre mis labios empujándome suavemente hacia abajo solo dijo:

"Quédate quieto…"

Sonrió sensualmente de nuevo. Muy pronto sus labios estaban contra los míos. Su boca estaba mojada, húmeda y tan divina. Pude probar el sabor de lo que yo llamo –Pasión rosa limón-. Me besó de nuevo y esta vez insertó su lengua en mi boca. Nuestro beso se volvió pesado y ardiente, haciéndome inhalar fuertemente en busca de aire.

La pequeña súcubo entonces movió sus labios a mi oído y lo mordisqueó suavemente, lo que me hizo jadear en busca de aire pro el placer. Para mi alegría, mis manos cogieron uno de sus senos redondos y finos. La acaricié suavemente y lamí. La sensación fue tan placentera que la pequeña demonio no pudo resistirse a ella.

Después, incliné mi cuello y dio paso a sus labios a besar la parte expuesta. Se arrastró hacia atrás parando en el medio, sus dedos se pasearon por mis cicatrices en mi pecho, recibidas en batallas anteriores. Se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera activándose por eso. Entonces ella las besó una por una hasta que sus besos fueron descendiendo.

Con una mirada diabólica, bajó mis pantalones y acarició mi erección. Me di cuenta que ella se divirtió de lo difícil que lo había conseguido. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron cuando ella bajó su cabeza y lamió esa zona. No pude contener el placer que sentí, me hizo levantar la cabeza y gemir en voz alta:

"!Mierda!"

Su sonrisa sexy fue su única respuesta mientras continuaba devorando mi hombría con su boca. Agarré el borde de la cama mientras mi mente daba vueltas por culpa de la sensación.

Más tarde, se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo. Estaba situado en el centro de sus muslos dándome una vista posterior de su parte íntima. Ella bajó sus caderas y acerque mi boca, me deslicé sobre su tanga y jugué un poco con ella. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando mientras ella gemía lo suficientemente alto. Aumentando el ritmo a uno más salvaje haciéndola gemir una y otra vez de una forma tan erótica, era música para mis oídos.

Un poco más adelante ella estaba encima de mí, pero de manera inversa en su lugar. Su parte íntima estaba justo sobre mis labios mientras su boca estaba justo sobre mi pene. Devorarnos entre sí en ese previo juego oral me dio una clase diferente de placer.

Ella entonces se arrastró de vuelta y se situó en el borde de la cama… Balanceó su cuerpo de forma sensual, tanto como ella misma, despojándose lentamente de la poca ropa que traía puesta. Levantó la escarpada tela, dejando por fin ver sus pechos generosos. Jugó con los tirantes de su tanga e incluso se dio una bofetada en la nalga, haciéndome burla para que fuera tras ella a buscarla. Finalmente se retiró todo de una manera sexy. Su cuerpo ahora estaba descubierto.

Su piel de porcelana blanca brillaba a la luz de la luna y su par de brillantes ojos verdes ardían de deseo.

La mujer se deslizó sobre mí de nuevo y se dirigió a mi longitud. La piel sobre la piel, una sensación de humedad indescriptible. Me estremecí e hizo un gemido en ese momento. La mire y ella me miro, sus ojos eran ahora más feroces y astutos. Se insertó en mí lentamente y con una voz ronca emitimos un gemido los dos al mismo tiempo ante la sensación electrizante.

Ella se acercó y comenzó una serie de movimientos sobre mí que hizo que se profundizara más la penetración. Alternadamente fue subiendo y bajando manteniendo un ritmo lento que nos daba más tiempo de aprovechar uno del otro. Mi boca abierta, literalmente, del placer. Era una especie de euforia muy buena para ser verdad.

Luego, se inclinó hacia adelante. Con mi longitud aún en su interior, su rostro ahora estaba delante de mí. Le acaricié el flequillo de la frente, ahora yo estaba haciendo movimientos más rápidos y profundos tanto como podía. Ella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos emitiendo un gemido. Más tarde me besó con sus labios color rojo con sabor a limón. Apasionadamente e intenso, con su ardiente mirada y una seductora sonrisa dijo:

"Feliz Cumpleaños…"

Mi corazón se derritió.

Sabía que…

Recordó…

Si… Esta es mi recompensa.

Mi recompensa como ninja y por ser un buen hombre. El demonio de pelo rosa me empujó un poco con sus manos, dándome a entender que me relajara. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y quería estar a cargo. Yo no se lo negué, confiaba en ella. Ahora las penetraciones eran más fuertes y rápidas, sabía que ya nuestra liberación estaba próxima.

Estábamos ahí bañados en sudor y con una respiración pesada, aún más que antes.

Su rostro estaba ahora sin poder hacer nada erótico mientras devoraba el gusto de cada golpe… Dentro de varios gemidos seguidos dijo:

"Te amo Kakashi"

Y a los pocos segundos ambos explotamos al mismo tiempo en una dulce rendición.

Esta mujer es increíblemente irresistible…

Una mujer que nunca pensé que pudiera existir…

Ella es mi demonio personal…

Ella es mi súcubo…

Su nombre es Haruno Sakura…

Y ella es… Mi esposa…


End file.
